


Return

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [176]
Category: Skippy - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M, Reincarnation, akificlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: skippy, reincarnation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return

It was like a light turning back on, showing all the things that had been waiting for them.

Kevin blinked, eyes prickling. He reached out a groping hand for...was it Mike or was it Arthur? He smiled as he realized it didn't matter, they were the same person, a hundred names and lifetimes, but still the same person underneath.

Mike squeezed Kevin's hand. "Merlin?" he breathed.

"Sire," Kevin-Merlin said, his new tongue finding the old cadence, just this side of teasing, still respectful, still full of the love and admiration a that millennia of reincarnating into different lives couldn't erase.

That one word stiffened Mike's spine, lifted his head. "It's time," he said, staring at nothing.

Kevin nodded, feeling the magic pour back into him, dancing around his heart like puppies left alone for too long and glad to have him back. He gathered them up, his eyes flashing gold for a moment as the old ways, the old power, settled back under his skin.

Mike finally turned to look at him, and over the top of the hipster haircut, the ratty t-shirt, Kevin saw the gleaming helm and battle-scarred mail. "Let's go to work."


End file.
